mucfandomcom-20200215-history
David Sinister
Corporal Sergeant Jaden Sinister is member of WOLFHOUND, and former triple agent of the DIO. He was original tasked to a Oman terrorist cell, and the Russian FSB as a Triple Agent their obtaining both an Omani Citizenship, and Russian citizenship. He later transferred to WOLFHOUND to help maintain peace in the world. Biography Early Years Born in 1994, David is known for he interest in world peace, and was known for being a cadet in 2010 to 2012. He never advanced in ranks because he didn't believe that a rank defines a person, however, he later joined the DIO after school in 2013, and showed a great ability to being able to develop his skills, and ability faster than normal. During 2013, he, and Raiden help each other take down a notorious terrorist, and Jamie developed his skills in Zero Shift; an ability to move so fast it looks as if he just teleported. After he realised that he could potentially cause more wars being a Triple Agent for the DIO, he transfers to WOLFHOUND so that he can help maintain peace around the world, but he is still willing to killing, but only as a last resort. Abilities Jamie has the ability to Zero Shift enabling to move so fast that it'd look like he just teleported, he also has an Advanced Development. He can establish his abilities faster than a normal human. Skills *Grandmaster Martial Arts Skill/Hand-to-hand Combat Grandmaster - Jamie is a Grandmaster of every single Martial Arts style in the world. *Grandmaster Driving Skills - David is a Grandmaster of every Driving style *Grandmaster Cook - Jamie is a grandmaster of every single cooking style *Weapons Grandmaster - Jamie is a grandmaster of every way to use a weapon *Omnilingualism - As a result of Empathic Vocal Mimicry power - Jamie also possesses omnilingualism; aside from English - Jamie can currently speak; Russian, Portuguese, Spanish, Latin, Aramaic, Chinese both Mandarin and Cantonese, Japanese, German, Finnish, Maori, the language of a Giganotosaurus, the language of a velociraptor, dog, Roachmen language, and the Dialect used by The Collective. *High-Level Intelligence/Expert Strategist **Master Animal Biologist - David is able to identify the biology of each animal on Earth of Universe-00 and is able to quickly learn the biology of new species. **Toxicology Expert - David is able to identify most toxins *High Pain Tolerance *Unnatural Alcohol Tolerance - Thanks to his Claddus-abilities; David is incapable of suffering Alcohol poisoning or becoming intoxicated Former skills *Grandmaster of every single skill except gardening - David is a grandmaster of every single skill except gardening. David gained this skill via a wish, but later undid the wish in order to go through the Claddus training. *High Alcohol Tolerance - Prior to his Claddus abilities becoming active; David had a high tolerance to Alcohol and was able to consume large quantities before becoming intoxicated Powers As a Human-claddus user; his powers consist of; *Regenerative Healing *Magnesium Manipulation *Time Manipulation *Faeces Manipulation *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition *Danger Intuition *Weapon Proficiency *Weapon Creation *Empathic Vocal Mimicry *Parabolic Hearing *Contaminate Immunity *Empathy *Oxygen Independent As a Human negative-claddus user; his powers consisted of; *Regeneration *Neon Manipulation *Augmentation *Equipment Creation and Spawning *Retractable Claws *Flight *Vocal Mimicry *Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Condition *Teleportation Weaknesses *Claddus - A Claddus-user can be killed by the same liquid that atomically altered them. Other users can also kill them as the liquid is merged with their powers. *Genies and Absolute Jinns - Wishes can remove a user's powers permanently due to the fact that a wish cannot be undone. With his Claddus-negative abilities - he could no longer have his powers removed by a wish. *Godhood Removal - If one were to ascend to Godhood; they'll lose all their powers if they lost their Godhood powers via the Almighty's Crystal. As a result of his Claddus-negative; David no longer could ascend to Godhood and as a result the Almighty's Crystal no longer can remove his powers. *Plastic - Plastic can cause a user to seize up, and paralyse them until the plastic is removed. This is because only plastic can contain the liquid, and the liquid is merged with the user's atoms and molecular structure. *His Perfectworld - After Jamie made his wish for his Ideal Perfect World; he met a peaceful world void of hate and real-world problems, however as result in being the world resulted in his powers becoming uncontrollable after only spending 2 hours in it. However, this weakness can be managed. This was due to the fact that since the military was unnecessary in the world; his powers didn't recognise any danger and thus was attempted to return him to normal. Had he stayed for more than 48 hours; he would revert to the way he was before his powers were activated. Former weaknesses *Fructose Malabsorption - Prior to his abilities activating; Jamie ability to absorb fructose was impaired and was unable to eat fruit without getting sick. Category:Australians Category:WOLFHOUND Category:Pages without images Category:Amputees Category:Claddus-users Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Soldiers Category:Participants of the Super War Category:Special Forces Operators Category:WOLFHOUNDers